


What he sees

by wallflow3r



Series: Seen and unseen [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl Dixon, Biting, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipples, Observant Daryl, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Beth Greene, POV Daryl Dixon, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, To Be Continued, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, bethyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: Daryl Dixon has always noticed things that others miss and lately he's been noticing Beth Greene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda blown away by all your lovely comments on my first fic, so I decided to write a prequel! Thanks to Coco04 for being my badass beta again.

Daryl Dixon has always been observant. He's always preferred to hang back and watch, to listen rather than to talk, and it is because of this that he tends to notice things that others don't. Lately he's been noticing a few things about Beth Greene.

It's somewhere around one a.m. and everyone else in cell block C is sound asleep when Daryl heads out to take his watch, and he notices Beth is still up, pacing the veranda in an attempt to comfort a crying Judith. His eyes and his mind wander to the owner of the disheveled blonde ponytail which is currently caught in Lil asskicker’s tiny fingers.

He’s noticed that for the past two weeks asskicker hasn't been sleeping well at all and as a result neither has Beth. He’s noticed that she takes care of the baby all day and all night by herself and never asks for a break. He’s noticed she's looking really tired lately and even though she can barely keep her eyes open she always finds a smile to put on her face when she sings to Judith

 

It’s around four in the morning when Daryl comes back from his uneventful watch, and he notices Beth is still up comforting Judith by pacing  and singing soft lullabies. She looks dead on her feet. His eyes scan past Rick’s cell down to Carol’s and Maggie’s. All of their privacy curtains are drawn along with the rest of the family except for Michonne who has just taken over watch. He wonders if any of them have bothered to come out here and give Beth a hand over the past three hours she’s been out here. He knows they can hear her singing and Judith’s wailing echo around the concrete walls of the cell block. There’s no way that none of them have noticed because the youngest Grimes can really scream when she gets going. His eyes find their way back to Beth as she rocks Judith and pats her back for what must be the thousandth time tonight.

Daryl chews the inside of his lip as he notices the blank look in her eyes of someone running on empty.

She doesn’t look over when he walks up the stairs, and he knows this because he keeps his eyes pinned to her face with each step. She still doesn’t look up when he stalks up right behind her, but she finally turns to face him when his cross-bow hits the concrete with a thud as he sets it down against the railing.

Daryl reaches over and gently takes the restless baby from her arms and into his.

"Go get some sleep, I've got Lil asskicker," He jerks his chin towards the cells, his voice low and raw from too many cigarettes. One of the perks of being the only smoker in a prison is the ample amount of cigarettes in the commissary.

It takes a moment for Beth's hazy sleep deprived eyes to register what he's saying before they widen up at him in surprise and she starts to protest.

"No, Daryl, you've just come off watch you must be exhausted!"

Daryl snorts.

 "Girl, you’re dead on your feet. She's been keepin’ you up all night for two weeks straight."

Beth flushes from her hairline to her chest. She seems taken aback that anyone’s been paying any attention to her at all. 

"Really, I'm fine, you've been out huntin' all day," she protests some more, her face stricken with something resembling guilt as she shakes her head from side to side fretfully. The idea of Daryl shouldering some of the burden seems to physically offend her. Daryl has noticed that Beth always puts the needs of everyone in the prison before her own, the complete opposite of the girl who only thought of herself when she tried to opt out and slit her wrist at the farm. Lucky for them, she decided to stick around.

With his free hand he turns her around by her shoulder and gives her a gentle push towards her cell.

"Get out of here."

As Beth looks at him over her shoulder, Daryl watches her lips turn up into a smile, and when he notices that it reaches her eyes it melts his heart a little. She sighs in mock defeat and murmurs ‘thank you’ softly under her breath before padding wearily in the direction he’s pointed her.

Daryl braces his back against the wall and settles on the perch with Judith against his chest, rocking her gently as she cries and mouths at his knuckles. He watches Beth part the privacy curtain and duck into her cell.

 

If there's one thing Daryl has noticed that the others haven’t, it’s how much Beth has changed since they left the farm.

He’s noticed how she got stronger when they were out on the road all winter. She isn’t quite as terrified of walkers as she was now that she knows how to kill them. Although she hasn't had much practise because someone usually pushes her out of the way, assuming she needs their help. On the few occasions that hasn't happened, Daryl noticed she dealt with it just fine.

He's noticed she isn’t a kid anymore, even if the family habitually still treats her like one. He's noticed she doesn’t complain about that either. Can't be a kid and have a kid, as far as he sees it, and she's Judith's mother for all intents and purposes.

Daryl has also noticed that there’s a newfound confidence in the way that she carries herself which is magnetic, and Carl isn’t the only one who’s drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He's noticed the way that the men from Woodbury can’t keep their eyes off the pretty blonde songbird. He chooses _not_ to notice that it makes his blood boil when he catches them staring at her firm round ass or looking down her top at her flawlessly pert chest. What they don’t notice is the way that when she’s happy her eyes shine like stars or the way that her singing brightens everyone’s spirits because Beth is a light in this otherwise dark and fucked up world.

 

"You taking a page out of Rick's book, Pookie?"

Daryl rips himself away from his thoughts and looks up to see Carol standing behind him, watching him curiously with her arms crossed over her chest and a tiny smile on her face.

"You going to give up fighting and become Judith's new baby sitter?" she teases.

"Stop." He frowns as he passes a struggling Judith up into Carol’s outstretched arms.

"So, when did Lil Asskicker turn into the kid from the Omen?" he asks wryly.

Carol wrinkles her nose at him affectionately, "She’s teething. Sophia was the same way."

When he hears Sophia’s name, Daryl’s face darkens and he looks down at his hands, remembering how he couldn't find her in time and feeling the guilt like a weight on his chest.

"Teething gel helps with the pain," Carol says with a softness that fills her eyes as she continues to look at him but he refuses to meet her gaze.

"I'll pick some up on a run,” he grates out, pushing himself away from the wall.

"I can take her with me to the kitchen. I'm teaching the Woodbury people how to make biscuits and plan on making them do all the work.” She waggles her eye brows at Judith playfully which elicits a gummy smile.

Daryl nods and shoulders his crossbow as he turns in the direction of his cell. His eyes linger on Beth’s cell for a moment as he hears the birds begin their morning chorus.

 

 

Daryl is leaning against the side of the prison, wiping the engine oil from his motorcycle off a spanner with his dirty red rag when he sees Beth bouncing out of the cell blocks looking bright eyed and impossibly energetic for this hour of the morning.

He notices the light is back in her eyes and the bounce is back in her step. He notices she's showered and he can almost smell the soap radiating from her soft alabaster skin.  Beth's freshly washed hair is intoxicating as it glistens golden in the morning sunshine and smells sweet like spun sugar He also notices the roundness of her ass like a Georgia peach in the low slung jeans she’s changed into and the fact she’s not wearing a bra by the two unmistakable pebbles of her nipples under her tight layered vests.

He frowns and forces himself to look away.

_Poor girl can’t go anywhere these days without some old pervert eyeballing her._

Beth spots him, and heads straight over to him with an eagerness in her stride. She beams at him brightly as she comes to a stop directly in front of him.

Daryl squirms, suddenly feeling restless under her gaze and her close proximity.

_What the hell?_

"Daryl, I wanted to thank you for taking Judith and giving me a break," she gushes at him and her bright blue eyes are damn near hypnotic this morning,

“It’s nothin’” He mutters and returns to wiping down the spanner absentmindedly, grateful of something to do with his hands.

“It's not nothin’, Daryl, I haven’t slept properly in two weeks. I feel amazin’!” she grins at him.

 _You look amazin’_ , he thinks. Then frowns down at the spanner in his hands. _Can’t be thinking shit like that._

“I didn’t do anything anyone else wouldn't have done,” he says dismissively.

“Well, nobody else did,” she mutters with a hint of resentment. Caught by the uncharacteristic tone in her voice, his eyes fly up to hers which instantly lose the cynicism and flood with warmth, “But _you_ did an' it means a lot.”

She's staring at him now like he's some kind of knight in shining armour and it's making his face feel funny, and then she's biting her bottom lip and it’s not just his face that’s affected.

_Shit._

Slowly, Beth leans up on her tip toes and kisses him on the cheek. As she does he twitches nervously and her kiss lands on the corner of his mouth. He freezes. Her lips feel impossibly soft, comfortingly warm and just ever so slightly wet. His senses as flooded with the smell of strawberry shampoo, soap and something sweet and distinctly her. Beth pulls back hesitantly and looks up at him. She bats her lashes and stretches the corners of her plump rosy lips into an easy smile. His shoulders relax as he gets lost in her for a moment.

His eyes lock onto her mouth and all of a sudden he's wondering what her pretty pink lips would feel like wrapped around his cock.

_God damn it. You ain’t gotta use some innocent gesture to fuel your sordid fantasies, Dixon._

He shifts, feeling his cock growing hard. His face contorts in anger and he feels himself drowning in self-hatred.

Suddenly there's movement in his periphery and when his eyes are drawn downwards, Daryl can't help but notice Beth squeeze her thighs together and let out a little moan as she does so. His eyes widen and snap back to hers and he also can't help but notice that her eyes are no longer bright and innocent but hooded as she slowly sucks in her bottom lip.

_Fuck._

It's wrong and he knows it but now he's wondering what her tight pussy lips would feel like clamped around his dick as he thrusts inside her. The thought causes his aching cock to twitch uncomfortably in his jeans.

Beth's owlish eyes drop down and it is clear that she notices the effect she's having on him as she continues to stare and her mouth falls open to let out a little gasp. Daryl watches her face carefully and he doesn’t miss the wicked glint in her eye or the pang of excitement it causes in his throbbing hard on.

_No._

All at once he lets out a fierce growl and violently rips himself away from the wall. Beth’s eyes fly up to him in surprise, but she doesn’t otherwise move. The spanner clangs loudly as he drops it to the ground, moving past her to his motorcycle. His heart is thundering in his chest as he disables the kick stand roughly and starts the motor. He jerkily swings onto his ride and sets off towards the gate. He pushes down onto the seat and groans under his breath as it relieves some of the mounting pressure in his jeans. Carl hastily opens the gate for him with a bewildered expression as Daryl ducks his head and avoids making eye contact when he roars past. He grinds his teeth and clenches the handle bars tightly in his fists.

Daryl can feel the intensity of her eyes pinned to his back like a target as he hurtles forward with no particular destination in mind.

Sometimes Daryl Dixon wishes he wasn’t so damn observant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Before she loses her nerve, Beth pads her way to Daryl’s cell wearing nothing but her faded green camisole and tiny matching shorts."

We all have jobs to do, that’s what her daddy says, and Beth Greene's job is to look after the youngest member of their family, Judith Grimes. But it hasn't been easy lately. The baby has started teething so now she’s up all night crying. Beth tries her best to comfort her in every way she can think of, but at times she is just inconsolable. She didn’t think that anyone had noticed, or even cared. So when Daryl appeared in front of her like some sort of mirage, took the crying baby into his arms and told her to go get some sleep, Beth was speechless.

 

It’s only the next morning when she wakes up feeling like her old self again that Beth’s mind goes to the person she has to thank for feeling so good. It’s amazing what a decent night’s sleep can do. For all his rough edges, Daryl is unbelievably selfless. After giving Judith her morning bottle, Beth hands the baby to Carl and promises she’ll be right back. Then she heads out in search of Daryl so that she can thank him. In no time at all she spots him working on his motorcycle in the yard.

Beth practically flies over to him as she bursts with a nervous energy she can’t place and gushes her thanks. She feels like a huge dork as her heart flutters excitedly in her chest and she’s sure she looks like one too. In the spur of the moment she reaches up to kiss his cheek, only she misses and places a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. Something inside her stirs when she feels the softness of his lips on hers. She hesitates as she pulls back and smiles up at him in an effort to cover the awkward blush creeping across her face. Only then does she see the way that he is looking at her and her pounding heart stops in her chest. He’s staring down at her with pupils blown wide from behind his fringe as his eyes rake down her reddening face to her lips. 

He looks like he might just eat her up and the way his fingers are working over that tool make her mouth feel suddenly dry. She wonders what those fingers could do if he were to place his hands on her. The thought sends a pang aching through her clit and she can't help squeeze her thighs together in an attempt to ease the tension building there. To her absolute horror she sees that he notices her squirm. Her eyes drop down in mortification only to discover the outline of his hard cock pushing against the front of his jeans.

_Did she cause that?_  

She knows she's staring now but she can’t drag her eyes away because the bulge in his jeans is massive and her eyes are slowly widening as she imagines how huge the cock underneath must be.

Then her imagination gets carried away. She pictures him grabbing her with those rough, oil smeared hands before bending her over his motorcycle and pulling her jeans down impatiently to thrust inside her. She makes a little moan as her fantasy plays out in her mind’s eye.

All of a sudden he lets out a noise more animal than man and then he's mounting that very same motorcycle and tearing off towards the gates. She watches him leave in a daze. Her mind is reeling as it tries to differentiate between the fantasies of her imagination just now and the reality of what she thinks she just saw throbbing in Daryl’s jeans. She lets out a long breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding.

_What just happened?_

 

For the rest of the day, the family are unsettled by Daryl's sudden, unplanned departure but nobody outright says anything. It’s late in the evening when he finally strides into their cell block, looking dirtier than usual with fresh walker guts covering his arms. He doesn’t stop to talk to anyone as he heads to his cell. He only grunts brusquely and keeps going when Carol tries to get him to come to the kitchen for something to eat.

When he passes Beth and Judith at the bottom of the stairs he stops abruptly and without meeting her wide eyed gaze he shoves a tube of something at her. As soon as she takes it from him he stalks off. She watches his retreating back for a couple of moments, before looking down at the tube in her hand. _Teething gel_. A grin spreads across Beth's face and she looks up just in time to see the privacy curtain fall closed behind him. Daryl Dixon is something else entirely.

 

So now Judith is sleeping peacefully in her cot thanks to the teething gel and Beth is laying in hers. Her mind wanders to thoughts of dirt smeared biceps that won't quit and piercing blue eyes as her fingers slip inside her panties and start to make slow, idle circles over her clit.

Her thoughts return to the events of this morning. Her fingers trail down to her slit as she pictures Daryl’s hard on straining against his jeans. She thinks about how her tight pussy walls would stretch around his girth and wonders if the fullness would hurt as she slips her index finger inside her wetness. It was probably just morning wood. That's the most obvious explanation. There's no reason to assume that it had anything to do with her just because she was there. He probably left like that because he was embarrassed she saw it. Except for the way he was looking at her. The look in his eyes was unmistakably hungry and not for deer stew.

Her fingers move in and out of her entrance eagerly now as she thinks about that look. He looked at her like he wanted to devour her. Her face flushes at the memory of being pinned by those hungry eyes. She uses two fingers now to fuck herself harder and faster, wondering what his tongue would feel like if he ate her out. She turns her head to the side and bites her pillow hard to stop from moaning out loud and waking up the rest of the cell block. As she uses her other hand to circle her clit, Beth throws her head back and comes all over her fingers. She breaths heavily, basking in the aftershocks of her orgasm, picturing Daryl Dixon's tongue licking his lips as he often does and thinking how hot it would be to watch him lick her pussy juices off those lips.

As she lies there staring blankly at the bunk above her and absentmindedly caressing her wet curls, she thinks about how there isn't anything she knows of that Daryl Dixon isn’t able to put his skilled hands to and make work. He's got more experience and skills than anyone else in the prison. Daryl knows how to do just about everything. And that gets her thinking.

Beth thinks that if Daryl Dixon were to put his skilled hands on her that he might actually be the man to make her orgasm, not like the boys she’s been with before who never could.

 

The following day drags by without an incident. Thanks to the teething gel, Beth has another good night’s sleep. Now that the curtain of sleep deprivation has lifted her mind is clear and Beth can only think about one thing: Daryl Dixon.

As she’s feeding Judith her morning bottle she looks around for him but he’s already gone out on a supply run with Glenn and Maggie. She thinks that her sister is damn lucky to get to spend the day with Daryl watching those well chiselled arms wield his crossbow with such skill.

As she’s making lunch for everyone in the prison she thinks about the ravenous way in which Daryl eats and it makes her smile. He doesn’t exactly hold back, and why would he? Daryl isn’t interested in keeping up appearances or any of that bullshit. He’s the most genuine person she ever met.

As the daylight starts to fade, Beth thinks it’s a good time to take Judith out into the court yard for a walk. She thinks about how Daryl tore out of here the other morning and there’s a tight feeling in her chest. Her mouth twitches and she thinks that maybe she ought to apologise for making him uncomfortable.

As Daryl, Glenn and Maggie roll through the gates Beth smiles and lets out a relieved sigh. No matter how many times they come back she doesn’t feel quite right until all of her family are together under one roof.  

Once she sees Maggie and Glenn leave the cell block to take watch and she’s sure that everyone has turned in for the night, she settles Judith in her cot and says a prayer that the baby will stay asleep. After returning from the supply run Daryl had spent the rest of the day killing walkers on the fence. She had watched him from the yard for a while. He moved like a machine, impaling walker after walker with his knife, a sheen of sweat forming on his brow as he continued, each thrust as forceful as the last. He hadn’t even come in for dinner, much to Beth’s disappointment. Was he avoiding her? No. Of course not. She’s overthinking things. It’s just that her skin is itching for him to look at her again. She can feel a tightness in her stomach as the anticipation of seeing him grows. Something between them has changed. She can see that. Now she had to find out if he can see that too. 

 

Before she loses her nerve, Beth pads her way to Daryl’s cell wearing nothing but her faded green camisole and tiny matching shorts. Her heart races in her chest as she steps softly past the other cells all the way to his at the end. She turns silently on the balls of her bare feet to face the privacy curtain. She can hear her pulse beating loudly in her ears as she takes a deep breath to steady herself. There’s no turning back now.

 

"Daryl," she whispers.

 

No reply.

 

She should just go. This was a stupid idea.

 

Except she doesn’t. She parts the curtain a slither and looks inside. He’s not there. She stares into the empty cell and lets out a long breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding. Against her better judgement, which seems to have gone on vacation lately, Beth steps inside.

 

The room is sparse but has a distinctly Daryl Dixon smell about it. Beth looks at his leather vest hanging on the wall and her heart flutters because she loves that vest. Without thinking about it she sits down in the middle of the bed and her fingers start to ghost over the spot on his pillow where his head must lie. She imagines him lying here on his back, biceps straining as he tucks his hand behind his head. Having already worked herself up on the way here at the thought of being alone with Daryl, now the sudden thrill of being in his room and on his bed has her pussy throbbing against the mattress. She’s suddenly so damn wet. She squirms in her soaked panties.

 

At the hard clunk of boots being tossed onto the concrete floor, Beth’s head spins around so fast she nearly gets whiplash. She didn’t hear him come in. Standing just inside the privacy curtain is Daryl Dixon himself. His hair is damp, and he's shirtless with a towel thrown over his shoulder, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans which hang low enough on his hips without a belt to reveal that he isn’t wearing any underwear.

"Girl, what do you think you're doin?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update! Don't worry, things are about to heat up real soon ;)
> 
> Big thanks to Coco04 for being my BAMF of a beta and LeighJ for encouraging me to write better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’re gonna go to hell for this, Dixon.  
> Might as well make it count."

When Daryl walks into his cell to find Beth Green sitting in the middle of his bed in the world’s smallest pyjamas he thinks he must have died and gone to heaven.  

He doesn’t move an inch further into the room as the privacy curtain drops down behind him. He just stands there frozen in place, narrowing his eyes at Beth and pinning her with his hardest stare.

_What the hell is she doing? In his cell? Wearing only that?_

He feels a sudden wave of vulnerability as he stands there shirtless after finally giving in and taking a shower to wash off the thick layer of walker guts he’d accumulated. Then panic starts to rise in his chest, standing there with his back against the wall _._ His nostrils flare and his heart starts to race with an entirely different sensation when he can’t help but notice an unfamiliar scent on her. He bites back a groan as he can’t help but notice that Beth Green is _wet_ and in his bed.

 

Beth takes a deep breath that snaps him out of his thoughts. To his surprise she fixes him with a hard blue stare of her own, but her restless hands fisting in the sheets at her sides betray her nervousness.

 

Still, her voice is steady when she speaks.

 

"I saw how you looked at me."

 

Her voice is dangerously husky and Daryl can feel his blood pressure rising under her heady stare.

 

_What the hell is this girl trying to do to him?_

 

It’s bad enough that he walks in here to find her in _his_ bed wearing pyjamas that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, but now she's got to go and look at him like that.

 

Daryl doesn't acknowledge that she's spoken and instead just continues to stare at her. He's hoping she'll feel uncomfortable and leave. That would be best. That’s what needs to happen now.

 

No such luck.

 

"I liked it," she says softly, looking up at him with her big doe eyes and easy smile, “You lookin’ at me like that. I wanted you to."

 

"Stop."

 

He drags his eyes away from her before she hypnotises him into forgetting exactly why a no good piece of white trash like him shouldn’t so much as look at a nice girl like Beth Greene. He can already feel the effect that her just being in his room is having on his body and his current state of undress isn’t gonna help hide the situation.

 

"I'm not your type?" She asks quietly.

His eyes are drawn back upwards by the sound of her voice. She looks as though the confidence she walked in here with just got knocked out of her, and he suddenly feels like the bad guy.

 

_How can she even ask that?_

He grunts and gives her an exasperated look.

"Girl, you're everybody’s type."

 

In a split second she's beaming up at him with that million dollar smile that lights up her eyes like a goddamn Christmas tree. In spite of himself the corner of his mouth tugs up into just the hint of a smile because _he did that_. He made her smile like that, and for a moment that’s all that matters.

 

"Then why?" She asks curiously, her eyebrows knitting in confusion as she looks up at him.

 

"S'just wrong, Beth," he whispers, looking away from her again. He bites his thumb anxiously and tries to focus on steeling his resolve.  

 

"Feels like it'd be all kinds of right to me," she says in the same husky whisper as before, daring him to correct her. Bright blue eyes trail down his bare chest and one side of her mouth tugs up in a playful smirk.

 

Daryl closes his eyes and takes a deep, shuddering breath until his chest feels too tight.

 

That's it. She’s definitely trying to kill him. Or get him killed. Her daddy will beat him to death with his prosthetic leg while Rick holds him down and rightfully so because a redneck son of a bitch like Daryl Dixon has no business placing his hands on Beth Greene. A girl with her upbringing, her potential, her goodness. And then there’s the fact that she’s so young and he’s so old. It's just wrong.

Except when she looks up at him with those bedroom eyes filled with want he wonders whether he even cares about what's right and what's wrong. He feels confused by his contradicting thoughts and emotions fighting a battle which is way beyond his maturity level and reverts to the only feeling he does understand. He suddenly gets all kinds of angry because he's really trying here and she's making it so damn _hard_.

 

His eyes fly open and he turns on her.

 

"And what would your pop say?" He whisper shouts at her, his eyes narrowing and pinning her aggressively, "What would Rick say 'bout me deflowerin' Lil Asskicker's babysitter?"

 

Beth balks and looks down at her hands. Her shoulders begin to shake and it takes him a few moments to realise that she’s _laughing_.

Daryl's scowl falters and his face softens with confusion.

 

"What's so funny?" He demands but there’s no anger left in his voice.

 

She shakes her head softly and looks up at him with a wry smile, her eyes shining with soundless laughter.

 

"You wouldn't be _deflowerin_ ' me, Daryl, that ship sailed a long time ago."

 

 

The breath blows right out of him like a punch to the gut. All he can do is gawk at her. A weird feeling that’s a lot like jealousy creeps over him for whichever undeserving jackass got to fuck Beth Greene, and for the love of God he hopes that isn’t plural.

 

She's staring back at him with an easy smile on her face that somehow puts him a little at ease even now, even in this shitstorm of a situation. She's watching him with eyes that swallow him up in their intensity. Eyes he could so easily get lost in. She just waits. It turns out Beth Greene has some goddamn nerve.

 

He notices her breathing is a little quicker than normal and he becomes hypnotised by the steady rise and fall of her chest. His eyes drift disobediently down to her nipples, hard and clearly visible beneath her thin camisole. He feels his defiant cock hardening and forces himself to look away, grinding his teeth down to the enamel.

 

_God damn it, Dixon. Get a hold of yourself._

 

In spite of himself, Daryl's eyes flicker up and watch through his fringe as Beth leans back on his bunk and rests on her elbows. She tilts her head back and a little smirk twitches at the corner of her mouth. What little resolve Daryl still has is hanging by a thread and she knows it. He knows that she sees it too.

Beth squeezes her thighs together around her wetness and Daryl comes undone.

He chews the inside of his cheek as he studies her. He’s staring and he knows that he’s doing it openly now but he can’t stop, she’s magnetic.

“Daryl,” His name on her tongue is like a siren luring ships into rocks, “Please.”

He doesn’t know what she’s asking for. He’s not sure if she even does. But he can’t find it in him to deprive her when she’s looking at him like that. Whatever she wants, she can have it. She can have it all. 

“What d’you want?” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. He’s not sure if she even hears him.

She must have because there’s a sharp intake of breath. Her pupils dilate as she stares back at him. Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips and she takes a moment to find her words. She hesitates for a moment, her eyes lingering on his mouth

“Want you to eat me.”

His jaw twitches. As he breathes in, he can smell her wet pussy where he’s standing and there is nothing he wants to do more in that moment than to taste her.

_You’re gonna go to hell for this, Dixon._

_Might as well make it count._

All at once, Daryl practically falls to his knees in front of her. He kneels with his head bowed like a sinner at church and looks up at her from behind his hair, his eyes brimming with a mixture of lust and nervousness.

In the blink of an eye, Beth pounces forward, grabbing his face with both hands and crashes their mouths together. He moans and opens his mouth to her probing tongue, leaning forward and placing his palms gingerly on her bare knees. The moment his hot hands touch her skin it’s as if a jolt of electricity courses through her body. She sucks his mouth hungrily and bites his bottom lip, clamping her thighs eagerly around his waist as he leans into her. Their breath becomes one as they desperately explore each other’s mouths. Daryl’s hands run up her thighs and wrap around her waist as his body starts to take over. Her body arches against him, her hands still cupping his face and holding his mouth firmly against hers. He covers her body with his and starts to grind himself into the wet heat between her legs. The friction is ecstasy against his aching hard on and Daryl soon finds himself rutting against her like a horny teenager. The feeling of his body fused to hers is explosive, from her sweet mouth sucking against his, down to the searing heat between her legs. Even with the layers of denim and cotton between them, Daryl is starting to feel like he might come at any moment and suddenly yanks his entire body away from her.

Resting back on his haunches he brokenly takes in the view in front of him. Beth’s mouth is hanging open as if chasing his kiss, her eyes hooded with longing. His gaze trails down her heaving chest to her parted thighs and the damp patch between them.

He takes a shaky breath as he tries, and fails, to pull himself together. 

Beth’s mouth curls into a smile as she leans back onto her elbows. She keeps her eyes locked onto his as she reaches down to slide her pyjama shorts and panties off in one quick motion. Daryl’s eyes break away from hers to watch the fabric flutter to the floor, and then shoot up to the blonde curls revealed between her legs. His eyes grow wide as he watches her part her thighs deliberately in an open invitation.

 

He bites the inside of his lip and looks back up to meet her gaze. He sees the blush creeping across her cheeks as she looks back at him. Behind the boldness there’s a girl who doesn’t know how damn beautiful she is. Doesn’t see that she can damn near destroy him and bring him to his knees with just a look. He suddenly feels determined to show her, and he intends to.

 

His hands return to cover her thighs before he leans down and puts his head between them. He’s so close she can probably feel his breath against her pussy. His tongue slides out and he slowly licks from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her clit, taking his time and relishing her taste.   

Beth moans softly at the contact and then bites down on her lip to cut off the sound, her eyes all the time pinned to his head between her legs.

He draws back just enough to look up at her, his mouth glistening with her juices.

“You’re so wet,” he murmurs.

“It’s all for you,” she breathes out, eyes captivated by his lips.

His eyes cloud over as he feels a dark lust growing inside, threatening to escape, and his fingers tighten on her soft thighs. He dives forward, wrapping his mouth around her clit and he sucks, hard. Beth whimpers and bites down harder still on her lip. He knows the noises she’s making are dangerous, that someone, someone like her daddy, could hear and burst into his cell, to find him chin deep in Beth’s cunt. But the noises only act to spur him on. The rest of the prison fades into non-existence, and there is only her and there is only this moment. There is only the feel of her body writhing in pleasure under his touch and the uncontrollable noises she’s making. The knowledge that he is the reason that she’s making those noises has him feeling like he might actually be good for something after all. That he might be worth more than what he brings back from a hunt. It’s also the biggest turn on. His dick is so hard in his jeans right now that he’s worried it might snap off. His tongue pushes out and he nuzzles down to lick at her entrance. She’s watching him with rapt fascination as he uses both thumbs to part her lips, allowing himself full access.

As Daryl’s hot tongue brushes her inner walls, Beth’s hands fist themselves in his hair roughly. His groan vibrates against her lips and her hips rock up towards the sensation, pushing his tongue deeper inside her. It’s as if Beth is overtaken by a primal need to have him as deep in her as physically possible. She pushes his head down, pushing him deeper inside her and fucks his face with fast jerky movements of her hips. He moans against her as she takes control. The idea that Beth wants to use him for her own pleasure makes him feel like the luckiest son of a bitch that ever lived. With that thought in mind, Daryl swirls inside her and she comes around his tongue, her pussy walls clamping tightly around him. She sobs softly with overstimulation as he gently licks her walls and drinks her.

Then he falls back and slumps against the wall panting. His tongue darts out to lick her juices from his lips, savouring every drop. He watches her eyes descent to his mouth and follow the movement of his tongue, glazing over and mirroring the motion with her own.  She’s a vision before his eyes, staring back at him with hazy blues, her face flushed and slack from the force of her orgasm.  

_You’re definitely going to hell, Dixon, but it was definitely worth it._

Before he’s had a chance to catch his breath she shoots down from the bed and crawls up onto his lap. Her mouth is claiming his once more, sucking her own juices off his lips roughly. Her hands pop the button on his jeans and tug them down to release his aching cock. She breaks away from the kiss and grins at him as she uses his shoulders to pull herself up, her entrance gliding along the head of his dick with her wetness and his pre-cum. He feels his eyes grow impossibly wide and hears himself let out an embarrassingly needy whine, his hands flying up to grip her bare ass. She kisses him again and absorbs his groan as she slowly lowers herself onto his dick. When she’s half way down she lets out a moan of her own that vibrates against his lips. His fingers dig into her ass cheeks and he thrusts upwards until he’s all the way inside her. She bites his lower lip and he tastes copper in his mouth as her tight walls swallow his hardness. He holds his breath, remaining completely still and praying he doesn’t shoot his load from one damn thrust.

Gently at first but with increasing speed, she starts to ride him. His hands slide up her waist and pull her camisole up and over her head.  She giggles as their arms tangle and it causes her rhythm to falter. The sound is like a hymn in his ears and he places devoted kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

His searching mouth tastes its way down her body as she rides his dick harder and faster, chasing her next orgasm. When his lips find the hard nub of her nipple he clamps his teeth around the rosy bud to stop the groans building frantically as he can feel himself fast approaching his own release. When he bites her nipple she gasps and digs her nails into his bare shoulders. As she orgasms for a second time, she bites down hard on his shoulder and her entire body tenses all the way down to her pussy walls which clamp around his dick. He's glad of the nipple in his mouth to absorb the howl he makes as he frantically lifts her off his dick just in time to come all over her stomach in hot spurts, his body exploding as he finally lets himself go. The force of his release wipes everything out in white heat and replaces it with pure ecstasy.

 

Daryl is shaking as he comes down from the intense wave of his orgasm. His arms instantly become boneless once they have lowered Beth back onto his lap, and he slumps against the wall, completely spent.

 

Gradually the world comes back into focus, beginning with her as she lifts her head up from where she places a kiss against the bite she’s made on his shoulder and meets his eyes. Hers are glassy and she’s beaming at him, her face flushed and glowing as a trickle of sweat glistens on her temple. She places a hot, wet kiss on his mouth and then sighs serenely. All he can do is stare at her as every inch of his body relaxes in the aftershocks of his release.

 

Maybe he really has died and gone to heaven because it damn well feels like it.

 

Then she’s looking into his eyes and her voice is in his ears, pulling him back.

 

"That was amazin'" she whispers, "I never knew sex could feel like that."

 

The corner of his mouth tugs into a smile, her admission making his heart soar.

 

"Nah, it don't," he murmurs, lifting his hand up to cup her face. His palm covering her entire cheek as his thumb strokes her raw bottom lip tenderly, "That was all you, girl. You're amazin'."

 

He feels her teeth against his thumb as her smile broadens to stretch across her perfect, blushing face, and he can’t help noticing that her eyes are shining brighter than before. For once Daryl Dixon feels damn good about himself because _he did that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this final chapter! I'm kinda sad that it's over. Hope you enjoyed it ;)
> 
> Thanks to Coco04 for being my amazing beta and to LeighJ for helping me to be a better writer.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teething gel will not make your baby sleep through the night. Nothing will make your baby sleep through the night.


End file.
